Moments
by sasyd
Summary: Short little moments of Shikaku and Sakura's relationship seen through the eyes of friends and family.
1. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Author Note(s):** Sorry to all those that has me under the _Follow Author_. I swear I'm not trying to spam your inbox! Just a lot of little of chapters I decided to upload all at once for some odd reason.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Shikamaru

_~o.O.o~_

Shikamaru had been walking out of the administration building after filing an edited copy of his latest mission report when he saw the both of them, and honestly . . . he wasn't surprised. Well, he wasn't now, but the first few times it was a bit confusing. The interaction between the two of them seemed innocent enough. For example, her coming over with questions about using deer antlers for medicinal proposes and the few herbs that only grew on Nara land. Then it came to where was coming over to be taught shogi- ending with the two them sipping sake and simply talking.

By all definitions it appeared innocent, but understandably confusing.

Until it became flat out awkward and weird when he caught them drunkenly making out with each other. Sure it was consented on both ends, but Shikamaru really didn't want the image of his father kissing one of his friends in his head. It didn't help that after the incident his father asked Shikamaru what his thoughts were about the young woman.

Now as Shikamaru stood there watching his father smile down at the laughing woman at his side, he doesn't see the need to be bother by it anymore. It was obvious just how smitten his father was over the fiery, temperamental, and freakishly strong kunoichi known as Haruno Sakura.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	2. Kakashi

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Kakashi

_~o.O.o~_

It was the first day of his weeklong vacation, and Kakashi had every intention of getting a good workout in before finding a nice shady tree and spend the rest of the day reading. That was until he forced himself to stop just on the outer edges of the small training he had in mind to use to find it already occupied.

Kakashi had to admit that what he was seeing was also quite unexpected.

Divest of his usual sleeveless, tattered looking coat, flak jacket and mesh undershirt, Nara Shikaku was coming up from a pushup. If Kakashi would to judge the amount of sweat covering the tactician he had been at for some time- this wasn't what made the Copy Nin want to rub his single, visible eye and squint. No, that wasn't it at all. It was, however, the sight of Kakashi's sole female student lying on top of the Nara's back wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top- looking far more relaxed then he had ever seen her.

With a small sigh, Kakashi turned to leave. Maybe it was time to plan another Team 7 outing to see what his favorite student has been up to lately.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	3. Sasuke

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke

_~o.O.o~_

Rubbing his sore jaw, Sasuke slid his dark gaze over to his pink hair teammate.

Team Kakashi had just finished up a team training session and was in the middle of leaving the grounds for a late lunch, but food was the furthest thing on the Uchiha's mind. It was how Sakura, yes _Haruno Sakura_, won for the fourth time in a row in a free for all, battle royale, against the other members of the team. It was a phenomenon that none of them could figure out, and with her sudden wins, it was beginning to become an annoyance for Sasuke.

Apparently the filter from his thoughts to his mouth had ceased to function, because the last thing Sasuke remembers seeing for ten whole minutes was a gloved fist aimed right at him.

That was five minutes ago.

"Sakura," She looked over her shoulder without giving away anything. "Have dinner with me."

Sure it wasn't really a question, but Sasuke wasn't worried. Sakura had always wanted to go on a date with him.

She blinked at him for a moment. "Can't," She drones out; turning right back around. "Already have plans."

Just as they stepped out on the main road, Sasuke watched Sakura instantly perk up. With a quick goodbye, she made a beeline to a tea house on the other side before taking a seat across a man who looked similar to Nara.

It was only when the rest of the team was half to Ichiraku Sasuke realized that Sakura had actually said no about going on a date with him.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	4. Ibiki

******Disclaimer**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Ibiki

_~o.O.o~_

Ibiki loves his job. No, really, he does. It's just the bouts of stupidity he has to deal with on a daily bases makes Ibiki question why he does, and having a pink hair, 161 centimeter, probably barely weighting at 45 kilograms, girl scolding his Anbu like a bunch of Academy students was one of those moments.

". . . No physical means no missions! No ifs ands or buts about it! No exceptions, dealings, threats, seducing or anything you're trained for will get you out it! Don't like?! Tough! If I don't see you by the end of the month I will hunt you down and I will perform it in front of God and everyone! Do I make myself clear?!"

Ibiki felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as he watched his men stiffen up after Haruno slammed a fist on the metal table in front of her, denting it in the process. He had to hand it to her; she covered ever trick in the book when it came to dealing with the Special Black Ops.

Ibiki made a mental note about taking some time to go talk to Tsunade in an attempt to recruit Haruno.

After promptly agreeing, fearing the kunoichi's wrath, the meeting quickly came to an end. Keeping a sharp watch of Haruno, Ibiki raised a brow at the sight of an unperturbed Shikaku approaching the aggravated woman, and in too low of tones for him to hear, started up a conversation with her. Actually, it was more like Nara having said something which earned him a withering look from Haruno.

That was until the man leaned forward, whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was about was enough for Haruno to jerk back with a disbelief gasp of "Shikaku!" before laughing shortly after- all traces of her pervious ire gone.

If Ibiki hadn't been watching the interaction between the two, he would have thought nothing of it. So as he continued to observe, the Head of T&I didn't miss the hand placed on the small of Haruno's back and stayed there or the way she slightly leaned into Shikaku's side as he escorted her out of room.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	5. Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji Family

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Inoichi + Wife and Chōza + Wife

_~o.O.o~_

For shinobi clans like the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi; the heir or heiress from each one would be placed on the same team as Genin - naturally over time the trio formed a tight bond as close friends. With this, it became a sort of tradition that the immediate family of the Ino-Shika-Cho would have a small get together when they could.

So image their surprise that upon arriving at the Nara household to pick up their late friend, they accidently stumble across the last thing they were expecting.

Laughing as she twisted and bent to keep what looks to be a stick of dango out of Shikaku's reach was none other than Sakura. It would have appeared innocuous enough, but seeing her in only a shirt two sizes too big and panties with him wearing only a pair of sweats which were riding dangerously low on his hips and his hair down, it was anything but that.

Seven pairs of eyes watch Sakura sneakily pull one of the dough balls from the stick and spins around before stuffing half of it in Shikaku's mouth then stand on the tips of her toes so she could wrap her mouth around the other half as if going in for a kiss.

Despite the distance, they could see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

As Sakura bites down, taking half of the sweet treat with her as she drops from her raised height, the pink hair woman grinned as she took off down a hall. Not even a minute later Shikaku was turning around and following with long, purposeful strides. It wasn't until they heard a definite _CLICK_ of a door closing and a muffled squeak that the group of family and friends left without a word said.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	6. Naruto

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto

_~o.O.o~_

He was hungry. Then again he was also hungry. Naruto chalked it up that he feed for two- Kurama being the second. With a grin, Naruto let his feet guide him to his favorite food stall. Nothing sounded better like Ichiraku Ramen after training. Speaking of training, Naruto couldn't help but pout about the fact that his sister figure hadn't been there, and even though she has been winning the last few spars, it was still pretty awesome to see Sasuke-Teme and Kakashi-sensei lose to her.

Anyways, according to Yamato-taichou, Sakura-chan had been called in for an emergency surgery which meant she would be at the hospital. Now that's an idea! Spinning on the balls of his feet, Naruto made his way to the hospital. He could ask her to join him for a late lunch.

With a little more speed in his step, Naruto was within kilometers of the hospital. However, just as he started to see the white building, he stopped when something pink caught his attention. It was a shade of pink he was all too familiar with. Stepping off to the main road and onto a thin path leading to a small garden beside the hospital, Naruto forced himself to stop to again.

Sakura-chan was at the hospital alright, just not how he expected to find her.

Sitting on a bench placed under a tree was guy with Sakura-chan curled up in his lap. Naruto couldn't see who the stranger was, and was even tempted to walk up to see who it is, but the moment the guy turned his head and looked within Naruto's direction, the blonde automatically knew something horribly had happened.

Just because Naruto acted like an idiot most of the time doesn't meant he actually was.

Nodding to the Shikamaru look-alike, who had tightened his hold around Sakura-chan, Naruto turned around and left. He knew she was in good hands.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	7. Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji

_~o.O.o~_

She had a bone to pick with that Forehead girl! When she finds her-

"Troublesome. Ino, you're scaring the civilians."

Whipping around to her best friend and teammate, Ino scowled. She did not want to deal with his lazy attitude! How could Shikamaru be so damn calm about this?!

"Uh, Ino . . . what are you so mad about anyways?"

Staring at Chōji as if he suddenly sprouted wings, Ino jerked her head back with a scoff. "You really need to ask?"

"Well-"

"Chōji! You were right there with me! Cause unless you suddenly went blind that night, it was pretty damn hard to miss!"

The young Akimichi felt his cheeks burn with a blush. It really was hard to miss. While Chōji had always thought of Sakura being pretty in her own unique way, seeing her the way she had been the last time he saw her actually made robust young man a little envious of his best friend's dad.

"Yeah, but-"

"No! No buts! Chōji he's at least twice her age! Twice!" Ino held up two fingers.

"Ino, Sakura's a consenting adult. She makes her own choices." Shikamaru said, stepped in.

Ino whipped around to face the apathetic man. "You're not even bothered by this?!" She was in disbelief. "He's old enough to be her father!"

"I don't see why I should." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Dad's happy. There isn't anything to be bothered by that."

Opening her mouth for a remark, a bout of giggling and laughing stopped it at the tip of her tongue. With Team 10's attention drawn to where the happy sound came from, they quickly spotted the reason for the noise. In an enclosed area of trees and grass were the subjects of their topic of conversation.

With his back to a tree, Sakura was straddling Shikaku by kneeling over his sitting form- his hands placed on the middle of her back and her arms draped over his shoulders. There was a good amount of space between their torsos, but they close enough to brush noses.

It was an intimate position; however, what really made Team 10 feel like actual intruders were the expressions the couple was giving each other. Shikaku wearing a lazy, but sincere smirk- his eyes softened but solely focused on the woman in his lap. Sakura was sporting a wide almost dimpled smile, evident that she had been the one laughing earlier.

Shikamaru turned back towards Ino, raising a brow when he saw her imitating a fish out of water before finally frowning.

"Now do you understand why they haven't said anything?"

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	8. Nara Yoshino

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Nara Yoshino

_~o.O.o~_

Watching them from her unseen place, Yoshino frowned. It was only a matter of time. She didn't want it to happen, but it was going to. She could tell. Just because she's dead doesn't mean anything. Having been married to Shikaku for twenty-two years lets her know things.

Yoshino can understand why Sakura is pushing, and as much as she wants Shikaku to come to terms with what the pink hair kunoichi is telling him, she knows he won't.

"Damn it Yoshino, I know!" Even the ever laidback, lazy Shikaku can lose his temper.

Yoshino sighs, sadly shaking her head at her husband. She didn't have to look at him to know he suddenly realized his mistake, but when she looked at Sakura -sweet beautiful Sakura- her heart broke for the girl. She was closing in on herself and no matter how much Yoshino wanted to slap Shikaku, it wouldn't help.

Sakura set what was in her hand on the kitchen table before turning around, leaving without another word even when Shikaku called for her.

The few brief minutes after the front door gave a deafening _CLICK_ a sounding _THUNK_ of a fist hitting a wall filled the suffocating silence.

"Damn it!"

Hovering just beside the table, Yoshino looked at the item- positive.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

For those who don't know Yoshino is Shikamaru's mother & Shikaku's wife's real name.

~ sasyd


	9. Tsunade

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

Tsunade

_~o.O.o~_

Tsunade rubbed the space between her brows with a sigh. She really didn't want to be there, but as Hokage she had no choice in the matter. Hell, being stuck in her office doing paperwork was better than listening to a bunch of senile, old farts whine. At least that gave her the chance to drink sake! With another sigh, Tsunade went to open her mouth to call for a recess when the doors to the meeting room were thrown open, a panting Chuunin falling to his knees.

"Hokage-sama, they need you at the hospital! It's Sakura-sama!"

The deafening silence that blanketed from the disruption broke by a sharp snap coming from her right.

In the span of her quickly rising from her chair and leaving, Tsunade had glanced at the man two seats down from her. Nara Shikaku, stiff and rigged with a look of horror glazing his eyes. His –now- broken pencil gripped in whitening fist.

Tsunade didn't have to be a Nara figure out that there apparently was something going between her protégée and top tactician. He was the only one, besides her, that outwardly reacted to the news about Sakura. The question that remained was why the hell she, the Hokage, was just now getting wind of it?!

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	10. Shizune

**Disclaimer **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Shizune

_~o.O.o~_

Shizune couldn't remember the last time she had been so scared during surgery. It was frightening to know that just hours ago Death had been seducing Sakura! While it felt like Shizune could breathe again knowing that Sakura would live, she felt the overwhelming crush of guilt that it had to be at the loss of another life- it didn't even have a chance to breathe its first real breath.

Sakura would be devastated to know.

Stopping just outside of the younger woman's hospital room, Shizune froze when she noticed that someone else was within the room. One look at the top of the person's head and she automatically knew who it was.

Why was he here? She wasn't aware that Sakura was familiar enough with the head of the Nara clan to warrant a hospital visit.

Standing there looking through the narrow door window, Shizune gasped as she watched the man suddenly drop to his knees- gently grasping the limp, bandage hand lying on top of the covers.

This . . . this was unreal! Covering her parted lips with a hand, she stumbled away from the door until her back hit against the opposite wall. How . . . it can't be! He was so much older than her!

Taking slow, baby step forwards, Shizune peeked through the window one last time. Maybe . . . maybe she should tell Tsunade-sama, but as she watched Shikaku raise a trembling hand and ever so carefully place it on the lower half of Sakura's stomach, and he rubbed his thumb over the expanse of bandage covered stitches before lowering his head back to the bed, she rethought about it.

No, she won't tell Tsunade-sama just yet.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


	11. Sai

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Announcement(s):**

I'm sure many of you are wondering when I'm going to be posting the next chapter for **_With Her Hands and Heart_**. Well . . . I'm getting to it. It's just in the middle of writing up another chapter that; ideas for this little number came to mind. So! I will be working on this, **_With Her Hands and Heart_**, and **_Down the Rabbit Hole_ **that I have partnered with coffee whore. You should go read it. It's only one chapter, but pretty awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Sai

_~o.O.o~_

The only way he could describe the day would be average. He woke up, preformed his daily hygiene, dressed, obtained a substantial meal for breakfast and even managed to take time shopping for art supplies before Dickless showed up to drag him to the hospital to visit Ugly.

Staring blankly at an even blanker drawing pad, Sai frowned.

No, his only female teammate wasn't ugly. Despite the oddity of her coloring, and his initial thoughts of her, Sakura was from 'ugly'. She was actually quite picturesque and Sai had an unusual fascination about drawing her. So, when heard that she had hospitalized after being critically injured, the first thought that came to mind was how could he draw Sakura if she wasn't there anymore?

Putting his pencil down, Sai flipped through the last few drawings. They were void of all color; having opted to work in shades of gray which represented the heavy grief that filled Sakura's hospital room. Turning to the last drawing, Sai instantly felt a familiar heavy weight pressing against his chest, and a burning in his eyes.

Sketched painstakingly from memory was a moment Sai instinctively knew he wasn't supposed to have seen. At the time he was merely curios, but watching Sakura, who had been sitting up, wrap her arms around herself then curl up as much as her injuries allowed her, triggered something deep within him. A silent realization that she was hurting more anyone really knew.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"Hn, troublesome."

Raising his head, Sai looked up ahead of where he was sitting and quickly his interest was piqued. Walking down a slightly less populated road was a man Sai wasn't quite familiar with, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the sight of seeing Sakura being carried by the man on his back. With his arms wrapped under her knees and lower legs, Sakura had her own arms loosely wrapped around the man's neck.

It was then, Sai saw it.

The softening in Sakura's eyes even when they brightened up in color to the man's words. The brief tightening of her arms as she craned her neck to press her lips against his cheek in a quick show of affection, and the small smile on her lips as she leans her head against the man's shoulder.

Words weren't needed and as Sai watched them pass by, completely unaware of his presences, he then turned back to his drawing pad. Flipping to a clean page, he reached for his pink drawing pencil.

_~o.O.o~_

* * *

~ sasyd


End file.
